Amaranth
by The Masked Kitten
Summary: Every day, she is one step closer to becoming a demon. But, when Castiel appears to assist this troubled hunter, will she choose redemption or continue on her demonic path? AU Cas/OC Rated M for my mouth.
1. Chapter 1

***Gasp* A non Dean/Castiel fan fiction.**

**That's right, my Castiel is straight.**

* * *

I stared the demon straight in the eyes. He was chained down to a chair, in the middle of the devil's trap, gagged. I stood a few feet in front of him, holding the book that contained the exorcism I needed. My breathing was still heavy and a few drops of blood leaked on the floor, ever so steadily. He smirked under his gag, knowing I was injured more than I led on. I glanced down at the book I was holding.

"Crux.. Sancta.."

I looked back up at him, to my surprise, his focus had turned terrified, staring at something behind me. I immediately pull my gun out and flew around. There stood a very handsome man, with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed like a tax collector after a long day. I narrowed my eyes, taking a step back.

"Who the hell are you?"

I knew I was in the devil's trap, I was safe.

"I was sent to assist you. You have been chosen."

I scoffed, trying to quell my fears. One demon was too close for comfort and if he got loose, there was no way I could fight them both off.

"Sorry, but, I kill your kind, not join the recruiting program."

"I am not a demon."

"Oh? Then, this will just hurt like hell."

I fired my gun and he didn't so much as flinch. He showed no signs of wounds either.

"What the hell are you?"

I took another step back, a little woozy this time and looked at my demon hostage. His eyes were bulging as he stared at our visitor. Whatever he was, he was making my demon piss himself. I didn't like this.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

My heart began to pound as I backed away again. I was now side by side with my hostage.

"Bullshit. I'm the last person heaven would _assist._"

He took a step forward, a perplexed look on his face.

"You are still his servant. It is now time to accept his calling."

"No! I don't believe you. If you're an angel, then, prove it."

"Very well."

Huge black wings suddenly jutted from behind him. My hostage started screaming behind his gag. Terror washed over me. It was written all over my face and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"That doesn't prove anything. Step into the devil's trap, if you can."

"Why must you continue to deny?"

"Maybe it's just my nature."

He was gone in an instant, then, standing right next to me. My hair blew back and I nearly jumped out of my skin, letting out a startled gasp. He placed his hand on my captives head and the screaming demon was suddenly silenced, slumping over, as something shot out of his body.

_He exorcised him with only a touch._

My knees gave way and he was there to catch me.

"Now, do you believe?"

"Stay.. away from me."

My threat came out as a plea. He didn't say anything as he placed his hands on me. In the next instant, there was a glow and all my pain stopped. I tore away from him and made my way across the room, my hands over my head, my back turned to him.

"Go away."

"I cannot."

I suddenly turned around, furious.

"Go away!"

He was standing, his gaze fixed on me.

"My orders are in place."

"I don't need this shit. I don't need your help."

"You have been called to serve."

"Stop saying that! I am no longer his servant."

"You may have turned you back on him, but, he has not abandoned you. He heard every prayer-"

I marched over, throwing my book in my canvas bag, tucking my gun back into my pants, and throwing the bag over my shoulder. Tears stung my eyes and a few ran down my face.

"You want to help, get rid of that body. The last thing I need is the cops on my ass too."

He nodded and I turned my back to him, walking away. But, at the sound of wind- wings, I turned. He and the body were gone. I huffed, angrily marching back to my car.

I gnawed on my thumb and I sped down the dark road. I was scared, more than anything. That God existed, that angel's existed and I had become a blip on their radar. I wasn't sure I believed in God anymore and even if I did, I had turned my back on him long ago.

_You may have turned you back on him, but, he has not abandoned you. _

"Shut up."

I needed to get him off of my ass too. Angel boy won't disobey his orders. But, I sure as hell will.

_Defy God?_

"No, it's not God. It's one angel."

If I even believed that much. God, this is so fucked!

"I disposed of the body."

I jumped at the new voice and body next to me, causing my car to serve. I quickly straightened the car, but, slowed way down.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Get out!"

I eternally squirmed as his eyes locked on me.

"I will not leave your side. I have -"

"I know, I know. Orders. But, guess what? I don't care. I don't care if I have _orders_. I refuse."

"Why do you openly defy the Lord?"

I was silent for a few moments.

"If you hang around, bigger and badder demons will come after me. You'll get me killed."

"It's my job to protect you."

"Why?"

My voice had turned very venomous, very quickly.

"Your actions have turned suicidal."

"Why do you care? Why does he care?!"

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption."

I was getting very frustrated at him.

"Stop dodging my damn question. Why, out of all the people on the planet, did he choose me?"

"Your father was our servant, however, he died before serving his-"

"_My father _was a delusion man who sold his soul to a demon."

"Your father was a warrior. When he died, the powers that was bestowed to him were passed to you."

I suddenly made a sharp u-turn in the road, then, turned down a street.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. I wanted him to disappear and never come back. My father had died three years ago, selling his soul to save me from a demon. That very night, the demon went back, killing my mother and my older sister. After that, I dedicated my life to hunting down and killing him. A year ago, I finally found that bastard. I didn't feel like a burden had been lifted. All I felt was an empty hole. So, I dealt with it the best way I could. The way I was dealing with it now. I turned the corner and pulled into the bar.

"Go do something enlightening for a few hours."

I turned off the car and slammed the door. He was right beside me.

"Go away."

"I cannot."

"There's no demons here."

"This place still possesses a threat. It is immoral."

Right on cue, I got a few catcalls thrown in my direction.

"I'm immoral. You on the other hand, have _no_ reason to be in a bar."

"You're my reason."

I sighed, as I walked up to the bouncer. He looked angel boy up and down.

"He's with me."

"You sure?"

I looked back at him, amusement filling my face.

"I've.. never seen this man before in my life."

I flashed him a smile, before running up the steps. He called out my name a few times. The sound of him and the bouncer made my smile grow even bigger. I sat down at the bar, ordering a Bourbon on the rocks.

"And keep em coming."

"Rough day?"

"Exceedingly."

"Men?"

I shot him a look as he handed me my drink.

"I don't need a psychiatrist, just the drink."

"Fine, fine. What about you?"

I took a drink, downing the entire thing when I heard _his voice._

"No, thank you."

I rolled my eyes, as I received fresh Bourbon.

"You're very annoying, angel boy. Leave the bottle, I can afford it."

"Yes, ma'am."

I took a smaller drink, then turned to the thorn in my side.

"What is your name anyway?"

"Castiel."

His eyes were locked on mine, I could tell he was very uncomfortable right now. I almost felt bad for him.

"Hmm."

I finished off my second drink and poured myself another.

"Does that help with the pain?"

I started on my third one. He was going to cause me to get drunk very fast tonight.

"Helps me forget, for a few hours anyway."

"You don't need to forget. You need to -"

"Don't even think about preaching to me."

I finished my third drink, then, quickly, my fourth.

"You need help."

"I have help. Barkeep! Time to be my psychiatrist!"

"You cannot find help in this place."

I just took another drink, as the bartender came over.

"What could be troubling such a beautiful girl?"

"I am an alcoholic because I have a gigantic hole inside me and I fill it with booze and men. My friend here, who is a very devote Christian, thinks I need real help, what do you say to that?"

"I'd say, have another drink and come home with me tonight. If he was as Christian as you say, he wouldn't be here, now would he?"

Castiel straightened and my smile quickly faded, as I took another drink.

"I am here because she needs protection from the temptations in this place."

"She's a grown woman! Leave her be."

"She is a child."

I rolled my eyes, taking another drink and pulling out my wallet and handing him a fifty.

"Thank you for your services."

"You gonna be around later on tonight? I get off at four."

I looked up at him, handsome, tall, buff, and covered in tattoos.

"I'll be here."

"You will not lay a hand on her."

Castiel's look had turned very intimidating, but, the bartender didn't care. He just waved him off, as he poured me another round.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared at the over half empty bottle, before taking another chug out of the bottle.

"You're intoxicated."

"Shhut up, angel boy."

My speech was slurred and everything was beginning to double.

"My name is Castiel."

"Whatever."

I waved my arm and nearly fell off of the stool. He grabbed my arm, steadying me.

"You have had enough."

My feeble attempts to stop him from taking the bottle were not even phasing him. Castiel pulled the bottle back, as Shaun, the bartender tried to take it away too.

"Come on man. Stop being such a prick."

"She is close to passing out."

"Aaam not. How long til.. you get off?"

"Pretty damn quickly after you take off those clothes."

I smiled and somehow, was on the bar floor. I groaned, meeting Castiel's gaze. He reached down and everything went black.

* * *

**Sam and Dean will come into play later. When I wrote this story, I kept her name out of the story for a few chapters, just to annoy the person I was writing this for. Now, I annoy you :)**

**Read and Reviewing gets the later chapters out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reaching. Searching for something untouched**_

**_Hearing voices of the never fading calling._**

**-Nightwish - Amaranth.**

* * *

I stood at the crossroads, Lucy beside me, her fair hair turning a deep orange in the sunset.

"He's handsome."

"He's an angel."

"I was referring to the body he was wearing."

"What am I going to do Lucy? I can't just get rid of him."

"He does pose a problem. But, I can work around it."

"How?"

"Bring him to me. I will free his body."

"Can you do that?"

"Do not question me, kitten."

"I'm not, I just-"

"Has it been so long that you no longer fear me?"

"No."

"Good. Bring me the angel. In the meantime, go to Plymouth Ohio. Lucas Witman. Have fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I groaned at the light feeding my enormous headache.

_Bring him to me._

I sat up, ignoring my headache, Lucy's words echoing in my head. To my surprise, Castiel was hiding in the shadows.

"God! Don't do that."

I winced, my own voice hurting my head.

"What happened last night?"

"I took you back here, after you fainted."

"Thanks. Please leave. I have a massive hangover."

He walked over to me and before I could pull away, placed a hand on my head. My hangover was gone. I sighed, sitting up and glancing over at the clock. 2:32.

"Shit!"

I jumped out of bed, hurriedly searching through my purse, pulling out some wadded up bills.

"I've got to go pay for this room. Stay! I'll be back in a few minutes. Just, stay!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

I ran out of the room and down to the main desk, ringing the bell about a dozen times, before Alan, my landlord for the last four days, came out.

"Okay! Okay! Oh, Tanya. You're two hours late today. I banged on the door, your boyfriend answered."

"He's only a friend and I'm sorry, I stayed out late last night. Here, tonight's the last night I'll be staying."

"Just here to meet your friend, huh?"

"Yeah. Bye. Thanks for putting up with me."

"It was nothing. See you around, okay?"

"Tanya?"

I sighed, as soon as I stepped back into my room. He hadn't moved from the spot.

"If you're going around killing people, it's best to use fake names. You mind leaving me alone for a while?"

"Why?"

"If you must know, I need a shower."

"Oh. Of course. Call me when your finished."

He disappeared before I could ask him what he meant.

"Okay."

_Bring him to me._

"I know, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my long black hair into a high ponytail, brushing a strand of hair back. I already changed my into a black wife beater, faded skinny jeans tucked into my high black boots and a black hoodie.

"Cas."

"Yes."

I pulled my laptop out and switched it on.

"We're leaving today. Just as soon as I figure out where we're going."

"You've already accepted my being here."

"Refusing help from an angel seems ludicrous."

"I'm glad you see it our way."

"Yeah."

I started surfing Plymouth Ohio's newspapers online.

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't know yet. I saw something a few days ago, but I was too busy.."

I scrolled down and saw '**RASH OF MURDERS STILL UNEXPLAINED**.'

"A-ha… Total of six disappearances, three found mauled. Murders all coincide with the local lunar cycle." _First disappearance was Lucas Witman._ "So, I'm hunting a werewolf, fun."

"Werewolves."

"Werewolves. It'll take me around two days to get there. I need to buy more silver too. The next new moon is in.. two days. Great."

"It would be best to leave as soon as possible to avoid anymore murders."

"No shit."

"I'd prefer if you didn't use profanities around me."

"I'd prefer a lot of things, doesn't mean I'm going to get them."

I was driving down the highway with Castiel in the passengers seat. The silence was really starting to annoy me. But, I wasn't about to blare rock with an angel in the car.

"You don't have to be with me every second you know."

"Yes, I do. You're unpredictable and self destructive."

"Why gee, thanks."

"It's the truth."

I rolled my eyes, pulling a cigarette from the pack I had between the seats and placing it in my mouth. He pulled it out and crushed it.

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Shouldn't and couldn't are two different things."

Before I could stop him, he grabbed the pack and tossed it out of the window.

"Are you trying to get me arrested?! Don't ever liter again. It's like 5 grand and it destroys the planet."

"You don't care if you destroy your own body, but, you don't want me destroying the planet."

" The Earth is important."

"You are important, even if you don't believe it."

"The _powers_ I have are. Put them in a pig and you'd be chasing it around going "You've been chosen!"

"Do not mock your calling."

"I'm trying not to. But, my father.."

"You're heading down the exact same path."

"No. My father was stupid enough to make a deal with a demon. Because of him, my family was butchered and I- my father was an idiot."

"And yet, you avenged him."

"My mother, my sister, not him."

_He signed my life over to Lucy._

_He made me her bitch. _

"I hate him."

"He saved your life."

I scoffed at this.

"Who was he to decide whether I lived or died? Deals should never me made, no matter what the price."

"I agree. The natural order of things should _never_ be interrupted."

Once again, I squirmed under his gaze. This was going to be a very uncomfortable trip.

* * *

**Second chapter and I'm already plotting to kill him.**

**Castiel literally depends on your R&R to survive. **

**.. Or atleast Jimmy's body does...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_War between him and the day_**

**_Need someone to blame_**

**_In the end, little he can do alone_**

**Nightwish- Amaranth**

* * *

Lucy turned to me and smiled, but, the look in her eyes horrified me.

"You and him seem to bonded over your hatred for demons."

Her smile turned to a terrifying snare as she walked up to me, sinking her nails into my neck.

"I don't think I like it."

"He'll.. he'll know."

"_He'll _be dead soon. After you kill that pack of mangy dogs, bring Castiel to me. He will no longer be a nuisance."

I nodded and she kissed me on the lips, the visitation fading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to the white ceiling, rolling over to see Castiel was still melting silver.

"You need to go back to sleep."

"The sun will set soon. I don't want to go into this blind."

I walked over and sat down, waking my computer from hibernation. I popped in my headphones, turning on my music and searching more information on Lucas. A smile grew as the song Engel came on.

Who in their lifetime is good on Earth

Will become an angel after death

You look to the sky and ask why can't you see them

Only once the clouds have gone to sleep

Can you see us in the sky

We are afraid and alone

God knows I don't want to be an angel

I hummed along, as I read older reports of the crimes. If I could find a pattern, I could find out where my puppies were hiding. The attacks were very random, they were going after anyone outside after dark. So, I decided to pay Lucas' wife, Nina a visit.

"Leave."

"What are you planning?"

I jumped inside, as his voice came from right behind me. He had been watching me the entire time.

"I'm _planning_ to get dressed."

I turned the chair around and raised my eyebrows. He gave me a look and disappeared. I pulled my earphones out of my computer and Looking Glass by The Birthday Massacre started blaring.

Waiting as I'm wanting to

Speaking as I'm spoken to

Changing to your point of view

Fading as I follow you.

"It's our song, Luc."

I sighed, saddened by my orders. Castiel didn't deserve to die and killing an angel; leading one to their death… one step closer to hell. One step closer to becoming a demon.

_Thanks, dad._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I was wearing a white silk shirt that was tucked into my black pencil skirt, black jacket, and purple pumps. My hair was pulled back into high bun and my makeup was a simple mascara and red lipstick. It was times like this that I was glad I still wasn't playing socialite with the rest of the peroxide club. Too bad in these clothes I really showed my young age.

"Castiel."

He appeared in the mirror behind me and I flashed him a grin.

"What do you think?"

"Those clothes are highly inappropriate for hunting."

My grin grew as I picked up my canvas bag.

"My hunting clothes are in here. These are for when _we _interview Nina Witman. You should probably just occasionally nod and let me do all the talking, okay?"

He nodded and I flashed him another smile, before making my way to the car.

_Sorry, Cas._

_   
_

As I pulled up to her house, I noticed a very nice classic car parked across the street. Relatives, probably. That could be a problem. Guess I better be extra convincing. I rang the door bell and after a few moments, a blonde woman opened the door. She warily glanced at me, then Castiel.

"Good evening, Mrs. Witman. My name is Kimberly, this is John. We're grief counselors, supplied free by the hospital. May we come in?"

"Uh, sure.."

She stood aside to let us in.

"Thank you."

I immediately noticed the two men in suits sitting in the living room. The were watching me out of the corner of their eyes. They were gorgeous, late twenties. My cover could be blown very quickly. Shit.

"The FBI are here. They think the cops missed something.. I don't know."

"Oh. If this is a bad time, we can always -"

"No. Stay. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

She looked behind me at Castiel and I assumed he shook his head, because she went back into the living room. The two men stood, extending their hands.

"Agent Ulrich."

"Hetfield."

My cheeks twitched at this. Metallica's drummer and vocalist. Hell of an coincidence.

"Kimberly. My supervisor, John."

_A little young for FBI._

I sat in an little old wooden chair, with Castiel sitting beside me, stiff as a board. We listened to Nina go over the night that Lucas disappeared.

"He was acting weird.. I thought it was stress. had just switched hours at work. I thought it he would go back to normal in a few weeks."

The younger man with shaggy hair leaned in. He was much better at sympathy than the other.

"How exactly was he acting?"

"Mood swings, nightmares. He would be gone for long periods of time and come back looking like hell. The doctors put him on some medication. Serzone, it's a nefa - nefa.."

She looked at me for help_._Thank god I'd been on depression meds when I was younger.

"Nefazodone."

"Yes. They thought he was crazy. But.. after.."

They older 'detective' now spoke.

"Had your husband recently met someone?"

"He wasn't involved!"

I gently smiled, knowing I was up to bat. I needed her to answer that question.

"He may of come in contact with the person responsible, even if he didn't know it. Please, think hard. This could save more lives. The agents could find the missing people with one tiny detail."

She nodded, blinking away the tears.

"I saw him with another woman a few months before. I didn't say anything.. I thought I was a failure."

"No. You are a beautiful and strong woman. If he was cheating, it was due to his own inaccuracy. The fact that you stood by his side through all this proves you are a remarkable woman."

"Thank you. She.. She was young, younger than me. Blonde hair.. Shoulder length. Light freckles, petite, very pretty. She just looked so.. angelic."

I lost my kind smile as she started crying. Castiel glanced over at me, probably sensing my own change. I knew this was Lucy. She sent me here to cover her tracks.

Damn bitch.

* * *

**Read and Reviewing= the story continues...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh how I wish_**

**_For soothing rain_**

**_All I wish is to dream again_**

**_My loving heart_**

**_Lost in the dark_**

**_For hope I'd give my everything_**

**Nighwish-Nemo**

* * *

"Bitch."

I immediately regretted the mutter, when Castiel glanced over at me. I pushed myself away from the car and walked over to Castiel. I had pulled over by the park, not knowing where to look. The sun had set, so I just decided to wing it.

"Okay. I guess we'll start around the abandoned warehouses. Just keep an eye out for cops and those agents. I don't want anything messing this up."

I kept one hand on the sawed off shotgun tucked into my pants, as we walked between the old buildings. I was getting nervous. We could be ambushed very easily right now and this place was just plain creepy. Right on cue, a rat suddenly ran between the two buildings. Then, it squeaked and suddenly ran back the other way, much faster this time.

_Something scared it._

I stopped in my tracks and pulled out my gun, then quickly made my way to the side of the building. I couldn't hear him, but, I knew Castiel was right behind me. I heard two male voices whispering, then, all hell broke loose.

I heard a loud growl, followed by the sounds of gunshots. I reared around the corner and saw the two FBI agents, in regular clothes, shot guns drawn, three werewolves circling. One was heavily bleeding, and limping. It turned in my direction and I shot it directly in the face, causing it to fall. That got everyone's attention and the other two ran after us. The first on jumped Castiel and I was sidetracked as he ripped it apart with his bare hands. The second one knocked me down, causing the gun to fall out of my reach. A few shot were fired and I could tell that they hit it, but, it still wasn't dead. My gun was suddenly by my side as I didn't question it, as I shot the wolf in the face. I was splattered with blood and it fell on top of me, knocking all the air out of me.

"Heavy."

The next second, the weight was lifted, it was tossed aside, and Castiel was standing over me, his hand extended.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

Once I was up, he pulled me against him, not letting go of my hand.

"So.. I take it you two aren't counselors?"

"I take it your fans of Metallica?"

He flashed me a grin. The other one looked uneasy. I started wiping the blood off of my face.

"What are you?"

I looked up, the younger one had a hint of horror on his face, staring straight at Castiel.

"He's.. something else."

_I didn't want anyone to know he was an angel._

_When he dies, they'll now._

_They'll come after me._

I looked over at Cas. He was studying me closely with those eyes. I looked away, rubbing at the blood on my cheek and pulling away from him. He kept a grip on my hoodie.

"I need a shower."

"What do you mean 'something else'?"

"It means none of your damn business."

The elder one held out his hands.

"Hey. You two can argue all night, or we can regroup and take out the remaining wolves. What will it be?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Regroup."

"Good. My name's Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam."

"Chase, Castiel."

Dean gave me a confused look.

"I'm Chase."

"I knew that."

Sam stepped forward, the fear from his eyes fading.

"We're staying at the Super 8, room 144. You can meet us there after you.."

"Scrub the dog blood from my hair?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at his reaction. But, my smile quickly faded, when I met Castiel's gaze. He had spotted a patrol car.

"Chase."

"I know. There's a cop coming. I'll see you guys later."

I was leaning up against the shower wall, watching the water fall, tears running down my face. Soon, I would lead Castiel to his death, officially aligning myself with hell.. My life would end. As much as I wanted to warn him, as much as I wanted him to save me, I knew that wasn't possible. Lucy owned my soul and if she even began to suspect I was plotting against her, she would torture me or send me to hell. My life for his. It wasn't fair, but, it was better than hell.

_I'm so sorry._

A sob escaped my body and I buried my face into my knees, muffling the sound.

I pulled my freshly blow dried hair into a ponytail and took another glance at my reflection. I still looked like crap. I was wearing a grey Led Zeppelin Tee, worn jeans, and converses.

_My comfort clothes._

But, my face looked like crap.

_Stop looking so pathetic!_

I sighed, grabbing the pack of cigarettes out of my coat pocket and lighting one.

_Ah, already feeling better._

I tried on my fake smile, then, went back to my room. Castiel was sitting in a chair.

_Wonder how long he's been sitting there._

I picked up my laundry basket that had my bloody clothes in it and pulled the cigarette from my mouth.

"I'll be back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the washer, as I watched my clothes dry.

"Chase?"

I turned to see Sam, with a basket full of clothes.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here."

"Laundry."

"So, I take it you have a room here too."

"Yep."

I leaned back against the washer, flicking my ashes into a pop can, as he came around to my side, choosing a washer a fair distance from me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged.

"Didn't cross my mind."

This got a smile out of him.

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks."

"Where's Castiel?"

"My room. Probably."

"Your room. So, are you two together?"

I quietly laughed at this.

"No. He's here to make sure I don't get killed or kill myself."

"Are you two related?"

"Nope."

"How did you two meet?"

"He tracked me down during an exorcism. Look, he is not a demon or a threat to you."

"Why won't you tell me what he is?"

"It is not for you to know."

Another person came into the room and began to load her clothes in.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen. You?"

"Twenty-four. How long have you been in this line of work?"

"Three years."

"Our father started when we were kids. We've been around it our entire lives."

"Mm. My father never told us about his job."

I heard the woman behind us gasp, but didn't pay any attention to it until I heard Castiel's voice.

"Chase."

"I'm going to put a bell on you."

I turned, the woman was already darting out the door. He was holding my shot gun. My expression immediately changed.

"What is it?"

"There is a werewolf in the area."

"Shit!"

Sam was already on the phone with Dean. I grabbed the shot gun, then, silently cursed.

"That woman, did she see the gun?"

"Yes."

"Stop her from calling the police."

I tore out of the Laundromat, loading my gun, then cocking it. When Sam reached the stairwell, Castiel was standing at the bottom and Dean at the top.

"I subdued her."

"Good. Where's the werewolf?"

"Behind the building, in the woods."

He stepped off the stairs, letting Dean passed. He tossed Sam a gun.

"Let's go kill some dogs."

"Go on ahead."

We all flashed Castiel the same look.

"Just do it."

Dean and Sam grumbled, but, complied. I made a face as they ran off.

"What are you-"

He grabbed me and suddenly the ground was gone. In the next instant, I was standing in somewhere else. I fell to my feet.

"What the.."

He pulled me up and I realized I was in the woods. The low growl brought my back into reality. I could hear pacing off in the distance. The growl came again as I stepped forward. I paused mid step, gun drawn. Then, quickly stepped started walking and the noise started charging at me. As it came into sight, I suddenly head something in the background. I turned to the side, just as I saw Castiel by tackled by another werewolf. A loud shriek made me turn around and I fired a shot into the wolf. I was on my own for the moment. I kept firing shots into the wolf, but it kept charging. I was out of bullets when it pounced. I speared it threw the throat with my gun, giving me time to pull out my silver knife and slit it throat. Once again, blood rained down on me. When the wolf hit the ground, I looked up. Castiel was standing beside a mangled body, his gaze on me and beyond him were Sam and Dean, shocked expressions on their faces. I glanced back down, kicking the wolf over, putting my foot on it's chest and pulling my gun out. More blood shot over me. The body transformed into a frizzy haired woman.

"She wasn't on the missing persons list. She could be the original."

"That means there's still three out there."

I looked over to were Dean was examining what was left of the body. It was a green haired teenager, someone else not on the missing persons list. Castiel was standing much closer to me now. I wiped the blood off of the barrel of my gun.

"Anymore out here?"

"No."

"Good."

Sam broke away my gaze, he had a bewildered look on his face.

"How did you two get out here so quick?"

"We were faster than you."


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is me forever_**

**_One of the lost ones_**

**_The one without a name_**

**_Without an honest heart as compass_**

**Nightwish-Nemo**

* * *

I walked into the Laundromat, taking off my shirt, not caring that Castiel was right behind me, and wiping the blood off of my face. I opened the dryer, tossing my gun in the basket, then my clothes on top.

"Chase, are you okay?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Something is wrong."

I started to slip on my clean shirt, but stopped, but bra soaked with blood too.

"Nothing is wrong."

He shut the dryer door and I looked up at him.

"Yes it is."

_Six rounds._

_They're stronger than regular werewolves._

_She should of warned me._

_Is she trying to get me killed?_

"_After you kill that pack of mangy dogs, bring Castiel to me."_

I could no longer look him in the face, so I started to make my way back to my room.

"It's nothing, really."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy stood in front of me, the last of the sun's rays disappearing. Her eyes wildly flickered with anger, but she had a tiny smirk on her face.

"You know, if you really like him that much, I could give you the man after I rip out the angel."

"No, thank you."

"So.. you don't care what I do with the body?"

"No."

She smiled, running a hand down my face.

"I've seen every man you've fucked. You can't tell me you wouldn't love getting in his pants."

"He was chosen by an angel. I doubt he would be much fun in the sack."

"No, but those hunters would.. Stay away from them. Those Winchester brothers are dangerous."

"Help me. If I don't come up with any leads, I'll be stuck with them for the rest of the hunt."

"Pay another visit to Nina."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took a drink of the horrible tasting coffee and ran up the stairs. I had just been to the convenience store for breakfast, which was a horrible mistake, and gasoline. I stopped mid stride, as someone called out my name. I looked down to see Dean, holding two bags of something really greasy.

"Good morning."

I slowly walked back down the stairs, taking another drink of the horrible coffee.

"Yeah. You two find anything out last night?"

"Only not to piss you off. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend and I don't know."

"What's the story between you two?"

"No story. We're just business associates."

"I'm just curious because he ripped apart a werewolf with his bare hands. Not something you see everyday."

"I'm really not at liberty to say."

"What about your story?"

I shrugged, Lucy's words echoing in my head.

_I can't be around you._

"There's not much to say. I hunt because my father hunted. Simple as that."

"Our father was a hunter too."

"I know. Sam mentioned it last night. I don't mean to be rude, but, I have a lot of silver to melt down.."

"I get it. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, bye."

As soon as I shut the door, I called Cas.

"I'm going back to Nina's for a while."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. She'll know something's wrong if she sees you in the exact same things as yesterday… Don't give me that look, if I get into any trouble, I'll call. Okay?"

"Be careful."

"I will, I will."

"Promise me."

I narrowed my eyes for a minute, did I imagine actual concern in his eyes? I doubt it.

_He probably thinks you're heading back to the bar._

_That's not a bad idea, actually._

"I promise."

I caught a glimpse of myself the front window. I was wearing a black baby doll dress and nude pumps.

_Why would a counselor only wear black? _

_Hmm, maybe I should go shopping for some happy colors._

_Can I even fit anymore clothes in my trunk?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Nina opened the door. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No.. just, long night."

"I know the feeling. May I come in?"

"Sure. Where's John?"

I stepped into the house, it was pitch dark. She quickly reached over and flipped on the living room light.

"He's working. Have the FBI already visited you today?"

"No.. why? What's wrong? Have you found Lucas?!"

"No. But, two bodies were found in the woods last night."

She started to tear up and collapsed on the recliner. I sat down on the love seat across from her.

"Who.. Who were they?"

"We don't know yet. They weren't from this area. I want you to know, this doesn't mean your husband is dead."

She started sobbing. God, I'm beginning to feel bad for this woman.

"What did they look like?"

I slightly cocked my head at this question, but, erased the confused look when she looked at me.

"It was a man and a woman, in their teens. The male had spiked green hair covered in tattoos. The woman had long curly brunette hair. Have you ever seen them before?"

"Todd and Maya. They- they stayed here when her mom kicked her out-"

"Take your time."

"Todd was her boyfriend- how - how did they die?"

"We don't know yet. Were they involved in anything -"

"They were runaway teens. All they needed was a little help. They didn't- oh god.."

_Looks like I found the source, now, I just need to find the other three._

"Did they befriend anyone else while they were here?"

She suddenly gave me an evil look, but, quickly softened and stood.

"Patrick. I'll get his number for you."

I leaned back in the couch, sighing. I really hated doing this human interaction stuff. I just wanted to kill, drink, bed a man, and repeat.

"Nina!"

My eyes darted to the new man standing in the hallway. He had long black hair, the same bags under his eyes as Nina, and slept in leather pants. I immediately recognized this man. So did he.

"Oh fuck. It's you."

"Yeah, it's me."

Nina came running out with a piece of paper in her hand. She looked nervous.

"Joss. Uh, Kimberly, this is my brother, Joss. Joss, Kimberly, she works at the hospital."

Joss snickered as he took my hand.

"Hello Kim."

"Joss. So, Nina, you have that number for me?"

"Yes. Right here. I'm not feeling so well, can we continue this later?"

"Of course. Thank you for your time. Goodbye, Nina, Joss."

Joss narrowed his eyes, smiling.

"Nina, go lay back down. I'll walk her out."

".. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be back after a while, I need to grab a few things."

_You might want to grab a shirt._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We didn't say anything as we left her house. I just got in my car and drove away. We both knew exactly where to find each other.

I marched into the only bar open at eleven am. It wasn't a bar, so much as a biker diner, but, due to it's crowd, it was pretty much empty. I ordered two beers and waited impatiently. The last of my nice niceness faded, after I was carded. Ten minutes later he slid in the booth beside me, a new maroon shirt hanging off his body and a cigarette in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

He laughed, taking a drink of his beer.

"Pissing you off, apparently. You know, that prissy bitch look doesn't suit you."

"Thanks. Why were you sent?"

" Don't worry, this has nothing to do with your angel. Lucy sent me to help you. The other two wolves are in Nina's basement. Can I see your knife?"

"It's in my glove box.. other two? Where's -"

"Nina is the third. She tried to kill her husband and he turned her into a werewolf. She was off her rocker before, but, now, she's trying to create a army of wolves."

"We're covering Lucy's tracks. I wish I would be informed of the plan, before charging in."

"You're still a foot soldier."

"I know, but-"

"But, what? Even if you are her current favorite, you can't honestly expect special treatment. You know she demands blind faith. I'm sorry babe, but, you do."

I smiled, rolling my eyes at this.

"Why apologize? Our blind faith is a huge compliment."

_Feeds her complex._

I watched as he gulped down his remaining beer. I had barely reached half on mine.

"Let's go. I want to be out of town before _he_ senses me."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**Oh dear Chase, do you really think he cannot see your actions?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
_**

**Nightwish-Nemo**

* * *

He twirled my silver knife up in the air tossing it to me, as he walked up to her house.

"Can you be less inconspicuous? I don't want someone calling the cops."

"Chill, babe. If the pigs come, I'll just kill them too."

"Idiot, _I'm_ still human."

"Not for long. Nina!"

I paused in the doorway at that comment. I didn't even want to think about that. But, I quickly shut and bolted the door, as Nina came running down the stairs, a big smile on her face. It faded as soon as she saw me.

"Hello, Kimberly. What are you doing back so soon?"

Joss turned to me and smiled.

"Come here. It has to be convincing."

He held out a hand and I took it, walking forward. Nina stepped off the stairs with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?"

Joss grabbed her, stopping her from screaming and holding her still. I slashed her throat and the blood sprayed over me. He dropped her body and I tossed the knife to him. He grabbed me and kissed me.

"You look ravishing… I'll see you at the crossroads."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I furiously wiped my prints off of everything. As easy as it could be to frame her for everything, I didn't want to leave my blade here. So, I just tried to cover my tracks as much as possible.

"What happened?"

I spun around at his voice, knife in hand. It took me a few seconds to fully relax. Castiel's gaze sent a wave of panic through me. But, I blinked, and the pity I had saw a second ago was gone.

_Calm down, you're just imagining things._

"Nina jumped me. She was a werewolf. The other two are dead in the basement."

"Why didn't you call for me?"

"_I promise."_

"Because, she was dead before I needed help."

"You killed the other two without -"

"They were in their human form. They weren't a threat."

"It is my job protect you."

"No. It is _your_ job to assist me. Assist and protect are two completely different things."

"It is also my job to keep you alive."

"I am alive. It's a miracle the two sleeping humans didn't murder me."

"It is not a miracle. You were merely lucky."

"Sarcasm, Cas."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and then frowned, at the blood I just smeared.

"There's no reason for us to fight. Yes, I went off on my own, it won't happen again. But, the job's done, so, instead of standing there and letting the sarcasm fly right over your pretty, little angel noggin, maybe you should go tell the Winchester's it's time to skip town."

"I am not leaving you alone. You've proven you cannot be trusted."

_Ouch._

"_Fine_. You just stand there and stare. I'll do something productive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I impatiently knocked on the Winchester's door. Castiel stood a few inches behind me.

"Do angels understand personal bubbles?"

"Bubbles?"

I turned to see his head slightly cocked, a confused look on his face. If I hadn't been so pissed, I would of laughed.

"Yeah, bubbles. It's an imaginary circle, about two feet around me. You're invading mine."

I raised my eyebrows and he took a step back.

"Sorry. I will not invade your.. bubble again."

I smiled for only an instant. Because, in the next second, Dean had opened the door, wet, and wearing nothing but a towel. The first thing I noticed was the anti-possession symbol on his chest. The next thing was the wet, naked man in front of me. I tried to hide the smile that was slowly creeping up.

"Hi Dean."

"Chase.. hey. What are you, um, doing here?"

"I killed the rest of the wolves. Job's over."

"You what?!"

In the midst of his shock, he nearly lost his towel. I let out a small giggle, as he readjusted iy.

_It wouldn't be a shame if you dropped it right now._

"Nina was a werewolf, she was housing the rest. Cas and I are leaving, so, I just wanted to say bye."

"Wait, you can't just leave. I haven't gotten to know you yet."

Castiel stepped forward, invading my bubble once more.

"Goodbye, Dean."

Dean gave him a look, but, didn't respond to him.

"I was thinking we could grab a beer, talk about the job. You know."

_As wonderful as that sounds, Lucy will torture me if I get anywhere near you._

"No, I really should get out of here."

"Come on. You're not working another case, are you?"

"No, but-"

"Then, have a few drinks with me and Sammy. There's a bar, about thirty miles from here, called, Benny's -"

Castiel grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind him.

"Hey!"

"She will _not_ step foot into a bar."

"Does _she_ have any say in the matter?"

"_No."_

We were both taken back at Castiel's look. He really knew how to be intimidating when he wanted to be.

* * *

**Whew, that could of turned very dirty, very fast.**

**All in good time ;)**

**Read and Review= more chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Take heed, dear heart**__**  
Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb**_

**Nighwish- She is my sin**

* * *

Livid wasn't even close to describing my current feelings. I had gone beyond seeing red and was seeing a color that wanted me to stab an angel to death with an pencil. I gripped the wheel as hard as I could, my fingers bone white, and stomped down on the gas pedal. We had been driving down the darkened back road for around thirty minutes and my emotions had boiled over a few times already.

"Slow down."

I scoffed at him and continued to push 100.

"You have no say in the matter, angel face."

"Yes, I do. It's my job -"

"I swear to God, if you finish that sentence, you will be flying through the windshield."

"I do not understand why you are so angry."

"Because, _you_ are a complete dick! You act like you're my father, ordering me around, deciding where I go and what I do! You're just like her -"

_Oops. _

"Like who?"

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! She's going to seriously hurt you for that._

"No one."

He looked my straight in the eye, but remained silent. I wanted to jump out of the car window.

_How does he do that stare?_

"My sister. But, I guess I shouldn't complain, since she dead.. You, on the other hand, are fully alive and a huge pain in my ass. You shouldn't order people around like you do. God gave us the right to choose."

"Yes, and as I recall, that is why your race no longer lives in the Garden of Eden."

"Do I look like Eve to you?"

"A little. Yes."

The caught me off guard.

"Really?.. No, that's not the point. The point is you are way too overprotective."

"I am trying to save your soul."

_It's too late for both of us._

"Maybe I don't want to be saved."

"Everyone want to be saved, once they know what's waiting for them on the other side."

"I know exactly what's coming for me. You don't see me begging for mercy."

"You will be."

Lucy smiled, not that evil she bitch smile I was used to, but, the smile that made me see the human she once was. I sighed, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are all angels as morbid as him?"

"Angels are not fans of humans. You know, because they were God's number ones, then _you_ came along. They can never experience they joys us sinners can. It's why he's making your life so difficult… But, don't fret, kitten. He'll be dead soon enough and hell will celebrate. You'll be a hero to those below."

"And does that mean I'll be promoted?"

She threw her head back and cackled, the demon once again surfacing.

"Oh, you wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise. But, let's just say Joss will be absolutely green with envy. Baby, you're going to make heaven and hell alike quake."

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but, I think Lucy makes up for it. **

**In case you haven't realized it, Castiel's stare scares the crap outta me!**

**Read and Review!**

**PS, thanks to xxkissesandcuddlesxx !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
Soon I'll be forever yours_**

**Nightwish- Forever Yours**

* * *

I woke up, my self loathing in full force. It wasn't just the fact that I assisting in the murder of an angel, but, the fact I was going to be rewarded. A part of me loved my life, because, I was being punished. I was a slave, I didn't _want_ to get a kick out of my work. I didn't want to become some high ranking demon. I just wanted to suffer, isn't that enough?

I sighed, pacing in the tiny motel room. Castiel hadn't showed up yet, maybe it was because of my outburst.

_He could be out doing God's work._

"Oh, shut up. He could be taking the personal bubble thing way to literally. Great, I'm arguing with myself. I need a drink."

I ran out of the room in a huff, still in my boxer shorts.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I closed my eyes and thought about not turning around, not acknowledging him, just, keep walking. But, I knew I would have to go back and put on a pair of pants anyway.

"I am going back to my room."

I turned, pouting, arms crossed, looking very childish. But, I didn't move, only stood there. In my underwear. In the middle of a parking lot, in broad daylight. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to me.

"What's troubling you?"

_I feel like I'm eight, knowing I've been caught, but, not about to admit to it._

"Nothing. I was just going for a walk."

He stepped forward, a little too close for comfort.

"Are you sure?"

The way he looked at me, it was like he was looking right through my lies. I took a step back, smiling.

"Mhmm."

_You are making me so uncomfortable right now._

"You should go back in."

"Yes. I'm going."

I flashed him a smile that completely faded when I turned my back on him.

_What the hell?_

_Is he guarding my room now?_

_This is too weird._

I tapped my nails on the table and glanced up at the clock. I had been sitting here for twenty minutes now, and I knew he was still out there. My stomach growled, signaling I would have to leave the room. I really wanted to avoid another awkward confrontatio,, Castiel was freaking me out and I didn't want to know the reason behind his actions. It made me a little paranoid. But, my stomach led me outside. He was there, right outside my door. I was feeling much more brave now.

"Castiel, what are you doing?"

"I am merely watching you."

"If I asked what was really going on, is there any chance you would answer me truthfully?"

"My orders are to watch you. Closely."

"Why?"

"Like I said, you've proven you cannot be trusted."

"So, you went and ratted me out to the man upstairs and now you've turned into the queens guard or something? You, angel face, are a tattletale."

"You are too reckless."

"And you are a broken record! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get breakfast. But, don't worry. Unless my pancakes are haunted, my reckless behavior will be put on hold. At least, until lunch. I hear the French fries in this town are like an anchor to demons. Before you freak out, that was sarcasm."

"You're still angry at me."

"What gave me away?"

xxx

I surfed the web, looking for an excuse to go to Nebraska. Lucy was located in Valentine and I couldn't take the guilt any longer.

"_He'll be dead soon enough."_

I usually dealt with Lucy's echoing voice with liquor, but, I was dry today. So, I had a huge migraine. I sighed, and opened the door, Castiel met my gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Come in. It'll be awhile before I find a case and.. I'm sorry."

_For everything._

"There is no need to apologize."

He stared at me for a few seconds, and I thought he was going to stay there all day. But, he slowly walked in the room, with his hands behind his back. He sat at the desk, while I sat on the bed, surfing my laptop.

"I hate when things are quiet. It makes me think they're planning something."

I silently cursed, as I realized they _were_ planning something. Castiel's death.

"It could mean you are doing your job."

"Believe what you want, but, I know something big is about to happen."

I looked up, surprised to see him studying me. This time, his gaze was different, but, I couldn't pinpoint his expression. He was the one to finally look away.

"I should warn the others."

Panic filled my body, but, I kept my face neutral.

"No, It's nothing to worry about. You probably have them running scared for the moment. Thanks for that."

My phone rang and I sighed, picking it up. My expression flashed the panic I was hiding. It was Joss.

"Who is it?"

"Just a hunter. Give me a minute, okay?"

He nodded, but, hesitated for a few seconds. After he left, I answered my phone.

"Hello."

"You're being naughty."

"No, I'm not."

"That's not what Queen B is saying."

"It slipped. Accidental. It won't happen again."

"If you won't deliver him, we will. You do not want to be punished."

"I'm not backing out! Just, give me a reason to be down there and I'm there. Castiel in tow."

"Come up with something. We'll see you in a few days, correct?"

"Yes, both of us. I promise."

"Good girl."

* * *

**Demonic french fries attracts the elusive Ruby creature.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease up your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember, beauty is found within_**

**Nightwish- Beauty and The Beast**

* * *

"Cas."

I looked up, as he appeared over me. His eyes rested on the cigarette in my hand.

"I need it at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because, I do. We have a job in Nebraska. Ghouls robbing some graves. My friend didn't have time to deal with something so trivial, so, we're going to do it."

"What part of Nebraska?"

"Valentine, why do you care?"

"It's nothing."

His look definitely said it was something. I pressed my luck.

"Castiel, what's wrong?"

I was on my feet, standing in front of him, before I could stop myself. He took the cigarette from my hand and crushed it beneath his shoe.

"It's nothing."

His voice was firmer, and his face changed, but, his eyes were the same.

"Please, tell me."

He stared at me for a few moments and I thought he was going to tell me the truth. But, he soon had his back to me, staring out the motel window.

"It doesn't concern you."

He was gone in the next instant, leaving me with his harsh words echoing in my head.

_That hurt._

Lucy's conversation about angel's hating humans came rushing back into my mind, as I started packing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was barreling down the highway, when my phone rang. It was Joss again. I sighed, sliding down in my seat, before answering.

"What?"

"No need for that tone. I'm just the messenger."

"What's the message?"

"You're going to have to get him back. Showing up empty handed is just as bad as not showing up at all."

"He's not gone, he's just in a mood."

"Chase, this is serious. You're already in our territory. If Castiel isn't with you tonight, Lucy will send someone to persuade you."

"I get the idea. One way or another, he will be with me."

"I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Castiel! Castiel! CASTIEL! Fuck!"

I paced my motel room. I had tried to provoke him, when I went to the bar. That didn't work. I had tried when I made out with some bar sleeve, that didn't work either. So now, I was pacing the room, yelling at the silence. It was getting late and I knew my welcoming committee could jump me at any moment.

"Okay, look. I - I'm in trouble, Cas. If you don't show up right now.. I'm screwed."

I bit my lip, waiting. I knew I was walking on thin ice by saying this, but, what choice did I have?

"Come on, Cas. I need you. Please."

He still didn't come. I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes.

_God, what am I going to do?_

My eyes flew open at that thought.

"That's it."

I closed my eyes again, taking a deep breath.

_Okay, I'm praying._

_I haven't done this in forever, but, I need you now._

_I'm about to be tortured by demons, if you don't do something._

_If- If you know what's going on, please, help me._

I opened my eyes to an empty room. Tears openly fell down my face now.

_Looks like I'm really on my own._

I contained to pace in my room, talking to myself, until a few minutes shy of midnight. That's when I had enough. I loaded my shotgun, making a snide remark to Lucy, and jerking open the door. I took a breath and a few steps outside.

"I know you're out there. Come and get me."

"Chase."

My breath became caught in my throat, as Castiel stepped out from the shadows. I just stared at him, shocked. He waited for a few seconds, then, stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. I had orders."

I sighed, looking into the shadows, blinking away the tears that were forming.

"Were they to be a jerk? If so, you're doing a really good job."

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with pain and anger.

_So much for hope. You're just like them._

"Go inside. A demon is nearby."

I nearly laughed at this.

"Yeah. I know. It's a demonic bounty hunter. If you care, you just saved me from a world of pain."

I looked into his eyes and was taken back at the sorrow staring back at me.

* * *

**Read and review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_It is the end of all hope  
To lose child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_**

**Nightwish- End Of All Hope**

* * *

I received a hard punch to the face. I hit the dusty road, holding my jaw. Lucy was standing over me, her eyes a full black. I was screwed.

"You stupid little bitch! Are you asking to be flayed alive?!"

"It's-"

She gave me a swift kick to the ribs, cutting off my sentence.

"_Shut up_. You will not talk, unless spoken to. You are in _so_ much trouble.. You're lucky I don't send your ass to hell! You tried to double cross me!"

"No-"

She grabbed me hair and tossed me across the road.

"SHUT UP!! Bring him to me, today, or I will kill you both. Your death will take eons, I will be sure of it."

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and sighed, pulling the covers over my head.

"I am so screwed."

"Why?"

I froze for a moment. I kept the covers over my face to hide my emotions. I wasn't very good at lying in the morning.

"Just thinking out loud."

"I'm aware of that, but.." I felt the bed sink, as he sat at the foot. "What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know, my dream."

I saw the shadow of his arm over my reaching over, and I gripped the blanket tight. He didn't even seem to notice, as he pulled them back, like it was nothing.

"If you're not truthful with me, I cannot be truthful with you."

My eyes widened, as I sat up.

"Cas.. What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You're.. I'm.. I need coffee."

I jumped out of bed and he quickly grabbed my arm, letting go, before I turned around.

"You're only making this harder-"

"Shut up! I'm sorry, Castiel, but, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Explain it to me."

I ignored the pleading look in his eyes. He was going to have to do a lot better than that. We were both soldiers and I didn't know his true motives. Heaven's true motives.

"I can't. Not yet, but, I will. I promise."

He nodded and I turned away from him, fiddling with the TV. I knew today was the last day I would ever see him.

_It's your life or his._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I stared into my coffee, thinking. I had been in the tiny diner for a while now, delaying the inevitable war.

_Your life for his._

_It's more than a fair trade._

_How many demons would be wiped out?_

_How many additional lives would I save?_

_Are they worth an eternity of torture?_

_You've only known this man for a few days and you're ready to die for him?_

_What kind of nightmares will hell put me through if I do this?_

_Is it worth it?_

"I don't know anymore."

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped, at his voice for across the booth.

"Stop doing that or I'm going to put a bell on you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know and I'm not going to. What are you doing here?"

"It is time."

"For?"

"Nebraska."

The way he said it sent chills up my back. A sickening feeling rose in my stomach, as I realized I couldn't delay this any longer. I would have to make a choice.

"Okay. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing I noticed when I drove into Valentine was the sheer amount of demons. It seemed they were on every block, staring me down. Lucy had not only called in all of her troops, but, a few dozen of her finest friends.

_How many demons does it take to screw in a light bulb? Let's find out…_

I didn't realize neither one of us had said a word until I pulled into the motel. I was too wrapped up with counting the demons. Twenty-six, I knew nine of them. They were the scariest mother fuckers I had ever came across.

_Made me cower behind Lucy._

To my surprise, the hotel owner was human.

"Two rooms or one?"

I frowned at this.

"One.."

"Oh, okay. King, then?"

I looked at and noticed he was looking behind me. I turned to see Castiel standing behind me. I didn't even hear him get out of the car.

"Queen."

"Sorry, king or single."

"Fine, king."

"It's sixty per night. We have free wifi, free cable, checkout is at noon. How long will you be staying?"

"Two days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This shouldn't take long. All we have to do is find them and blow off their heads."

I placed the fourth gun under my coat and loaded the fifth.

"How many guns do you plan on taking?"

"A lot."

"They're just ghouls."

"Never underestimate your opponent, it'll get you killed."

"I will protect you."

"Stop saying that. _I'm_ not the one that needs protecting."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing.."

"When will you tell me what's troubling you."

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**I haven't exactly planned out the next chapter (or her decision) so, it'll probably take me a while to write.**

**Thanks to everyone, you're fantastic!**

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Seek her  
seduce her  
tame her  
blame her  
have her  
kill her**_

**Nightwish-Master Passion Greed**

* * *

I stood at the crossroads, with Castiel directly behind me. There was not a soul in sight, but, the forest surrounding us was completely silent, so, I knew they were waiting. Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow and something tossing me across the road. I somehow landed on my feet and when I looked up, I was surrounded by demons. Lucy was in front of me, with her nails digging into my upper arm. Castiel was still standing by the car, in a fighting stance, his eyes widened as they went from demon to demon. His eyes finally locked with Lucy and she snickered.

"Nice to finally meet you, Castiel."

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I'll be your executioner for the evening."

"You really think you can kill me?"

"Actually, I do. Forty-two against one, those are odds even I would bet on. Besides, we don't actually have to kill _you_, just rip that vessel apart."

My eyes widened at this and I took a step forward.

"Wait, I thought you said you were going to kill him? I don't want heaven's fury coming after me for a hit you ordered."

"Hush, child. You'll get what you deserve soon enough. You see, _Cas_, I gave Chase a choice, her life or yours. She was having some doubts about killing you, but, I set her straight. That's how it works with these humans. It's a dog eat dog existence out here and I don't think you can hack it. So, so, so, I'm going to send you back."

With a flick of her hand, they jumped. Castiel's eyes never left mine, as he ripped through them. But, soon there were too many and I could no longer see the battle.

"So, out of all the demons walking this planet, only forty-two were brave enough to take on an angel?"

"Bite your tongue, kitten."

We both watched a body fly from the crowd and land with a sickening thud.

"I'm just saying, you made it a whole lot easier."

"What?"

"This."

She turned, just in time to see me blast her face full of rock salt. She jumped her body and I watched, as she went into one of the broken, discarded bodies.

"Oh, fuck me!"

Lucy snapped the neck of the red headed girl she was possessing back into place and smile.

"You.. you're going to pay for that."

I cocked my gun and shot at her again. But, she was there in an instant, knocking the gun out of my hands and trying to pistol whip me. I backed away and pulled another sawed off shot gun. She hissed at me.

"KILL HER!! KILL THE LITTLE BITCH! RIP HER APART!!"

She left the body, before I could shoot her out. I was suddenly surround by at least eight demons and Cas was still out of sight.

"Cas!"

_Come on, don't die yet. _

"Casti-fucking-el is too busy dying to answer your call. So, any last words?"

I narrowed my eyes at the demon in the doctors suit, then, shot him. Someone grabbed me from behind and I tried to fight them off, but, I only managed to get a few, before they knocked me to the ground, beating the shit out of me. I could taste blood, I could smell blood, and I could see it. Someone was choking me and beating my head against the hard ground. My hands were pinned above my head and someone's nails ripped into my wrists.

"Cas.."

I closed my eyes. I was very close to passing out from the blood loss and the lack of oxygen. They were ripping and stabbing at anything the could get their hands on. Then, I heard it. The sound of a scream traveling away from me and I opened my eyes to see someone flying over my head. There seemed to be less demons around me too. They weren't even paying attention to me. I turned my head and saw between the legs of someone, blurry, red woman standing a few feet away from me. Then, I saw something black leaving her and another man standing behind her.

_Cas?_

I let out a tiny groan and ended up coughing on my own blood. I could hear someone fighting, but, I couldn't focus.

_Blood loss._

_Fuck._

I was vaguely aware of someone picking me up, then, the sound of someone's voice.

"… Up. Chase."

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

"Nu-uh. Just.. need… sleep."

"No. You need to wake up."

"Cas?"

"Yes."

I opened my eyes, my thoughts becoming clearer as the pain vanished. Cas was staring down at me, he was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. We knew about Lucy. We just needed you to lead me to her."

I sat straight up, all the pain now gone.

"You knew?"

"Yes. I was sent here to break the deal."

"I - Do you know what you put me through?!"

I was suddenly on my knees, a few inches from his face.

"I told you, if you were truthful with me, I would be truthful with you."

"What if I didn't do anything, when then?"

"Then, my orders were to kill you."

"Oh. Excuse me, I have to go have a breakdown."

I stood, my eyes tearing up. I walked away, seeing the carnage for the first time. Bodies were strung out everywhere and there was a huge red spot where I once was. I looked down and noticed I was covered in blood, my clothes ripped everywhere, but, Cas has already healed me.

"Chase."

"No, you stay the hell away from me. Lucy's dead, your job is done."

"You're still my responsibility."

I flew around, resisting the urge to rip off his head.

"I am not you _responsibility, _Cas. You were going to kill me! If I had waited a second late, if I had chickened out, you would have! You played me. Lucy, she's done a lot of horrific things, but, she has never used me like you have."

"I am sorry."

"Well, you got me out of the deal, so, thanks for that. Don't ever talk to me again."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are, because, I quit. Everything. I'm done."

"You can't just quit."

"Yes I can."

"I don't understand your anger. Every move you make is suicidal-"

"You don't understand what it's like to be stabbed in the back?"

"I didn't do it."

"But, you would of! You're just a soldier, just like I was. But, the difference between me and you is I have the balls to stand up and say when something is wrong. I'm more of a man than you. So, why don't you go frolic in the clouds and leave me alone."

"No."

"Excuse me? I quit. You can't force me to do anything. Unless, of course, you've been ordered to kill me if I don't play your little game."

"No. But, you need protection. You've made a lot of demons mad today. They'll come after you and they won't stop until you're dead."

"Then, I'll go down fighting. Let me simplify this for you. I do not care about what's after me. I just don't want to see you ever again."

* * *

**Okay, so according to Supernatural, Lucifer is an hour from me. This has given me enough glee to last a life time! Especially since I hated Jo..**

**If this show was real, I would have a LOT of kidnapping to do. First Cas, then Dean, Sam, Chuck, hell, even Bobby! Then, I would bring back Ruby and Anna. I've given this waay to much thought. But, come on, if you're reading fan fic, you are a super fan complete with kidnapping thoughts too.**

**A/N**

**The reason this took so long to get out was I burnt the top of my finger. Went to the ER and found out I have second degree burns. I'm okay, it just hurts when I move it too much. I also haven't reviewed it too carefully, because I just wanted to get it out today. **

**Thanks to everyone and tell me what you think! I'll probably keep going, but, it may take a bit, I haven't planned out anything yet and I want to wait until my finger heals a little. Don't want to publish anything when I'm on pain killers.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I watch as you sleep_**

**_Your nightmares break the silence_**

**_I can tell that you're in too deep_**

**The Rasmus- Lost and Lonely**

_**

* * *

**_

Part Two

Seven months later.

**It has been exactly seven months since forty-one bodies were found brutally murdered on a rural Nebraskan road. The main suspect, nineteen year old Chase Alaia Emerson, shown here, began her crime spree at just sixteen years old. That's when she allegedly murdered her parents and her older sister in cold blood. Since then, she has ripped-**

**We are confident that her reign of terror will end by our hands. The justice system will not rest until-**

**I do believe she is dead. But, that doesn't mean the case is closed. She has been spotted with-**

**The incredible Snuggie!**

I turned off the TV and laid down flipping through a magazine. There was never anything good on since I became a celebrity. Even Nancy Grace had began to bash me on a regular basis. But, I knew the human world would soon forget about me and latch onto the next tragedy they could profit from. The demon world, on the other hand, wouldn't rest until they had personally ripped me into a million little pieces. It wasn't all bad, I still had one ally left in the world.

"Chase, we have to go, _now. _There's a whole fucking herd of FBI vans coming this direction."

"I thought you liked killing the pigs."

I looked up at Joss, surprised to see worry in his eyes. I guess there was a first for everything.

"I can't protect you from them and a fucking sniper. Let's go, before they get the damn spotlight on us!"

I stood, tossing the magazine in my full bag and zipping it up.

"Okay. Front or-"

"Back. He's probably watching us right now. This wouldn't happened if you would of let me kill him!"

"I'm not killing innocent humans, no matter how shady."

I tossed him my bag as I squeezed out the tiny bathroom window. He effortlessly slid out and we took off for the dark tree line.

"You know babe, you're not exactly good anymore. You can stop the goody two-shoes act."

"And risk Castiel coming back and smiting me? If he decides to appear again, we'd both be dead in an instant."

"It doesn't matter if from this moment on you dedicate your life to saving orphan puppies or if you kill a thousand greasy motel owners. Heaven would still smite you on sight."

"Oh gee, thanks for the pep talk."

"All I'm saying is, you've been bad. Now, have a little fun."

* * *

**I'm back! **

**Sorry for the hiatus! I purchased my first home. I feel like a big girl now!**

**I completely changed the direction of this story, but, I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**All my readers are awesome, thank you for putting up with my absence. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**And you say I'll heal you**_

_**I'll always be yours**_

_**And you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong**_

**The Rasmus- First Day of my Life**

* * *

"They're coming."

I looked up from my place in bed. Joss' eyes were rapidly moving, giving the impression he was speed reading an invisible book on the wall. I knew he was reading the thoughts of a large group of people.

"Who? The FBI, demons, the poltergeist in the TV?"

"Demons. More than I can handle alone. They already have us cornered."

He jumped out of bed, jerking on his pants and digging around in my bag. I was a lot more calm, as I slipped on my clothes. I had already accepted my death sentence.

"Calm down. I'll make a devil's trap and-"

"No. You know what you have to do."

He unsheathed the silver dagger and raised an eyebrow for dramatic effect. I just shook my head.

"No. No! I can fight, I don't need-"

"You're weak as a human. If _Castiel_ hadn't saved your ass at the crossroads, you'd be burning right about now. There are fifty something demons out there. Even I can't survive those odds. So, you'll drink, if I have to hold you down and force feed you."

"Two on fifty doesn't change anything."

"It does. Chase, you're like nothing I've ever seen. If you learned to control your powers, you'd give me a run for my money. Just.. drink."

He kissed me on top of the head, then, he slid the knife across his wrist.

I elbowed someone in the face, kicked another one down, and fired my gun at the first. There were so many bodies flying at me, I had no idea who I was fighting half the time. But, it didn't matter. The thrill of breaking those self righteous demons was enough for me. I ducked a punch and watched the attacker impale herself on a pipe. I let out a laugh, before shooting her full of rock salt.

_Gotta love those random pipes._

Something hard hit me from behind, causing me to fall on the bodies below. My gun fell somewhere in the chaos and the back of my head was bleeding. I grabbed me knife, flipping up and sliced the hippies throat so deep, I severed his spinal cord. Then, I kept going until I his body dropped without his head. I just tossed the head to the side. The more I beheaded, the less bodies for the demons to jump in. I turned to see my gun in the hands of another demons, pointing it straight at Joss. I lifted my hand and the gun flung from his hands. The gun only got a few feet, before it was in the hands of another. I tried to exorcise them, but, only succeeding in getting them to hack themselves up for a few seconds, then, dropping the gun. I jumped a pile of bodies and grabbed it before they could recuperate, shooting them in the face with rock salt. That got the fucker out of the body. Without missing a beat, I pulled out my bloody knife and chased down the one I was first after. I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, trying to cut off his head. It's a lot harder than the damn movies, especially when they're failing around. I had already cut through his fingers, sending a spray of blood in my direction. That's when the coward jumped the body and the occupant started screaming to the top of his lungs. I raised the knife to stab him, but, one the way down, a hand caught mine.

"That is enough."

My eyes grew wide, as I whirled around, falling on my ass, as he let go. Castiel was standing in front of me, his expression a mix of horror and disgust. I turned pale and I could hear my own heart pounding over the screams of the man below me. Castiel bent down and I took off, not looking back as the screams subsided.

"Joss! Run!"

He looked up from his six on one fight. His eyes went from me, to him, then, back to me, reflecting my own horror. I heard a whooshing, followed by Castiel directly in front of me. I tried to skid to a stop, but ended up on the hard ground. He looked down at me and swallowed. His face was so full of emotion, it frightened me even more.

"You must stop."

"Why the hell are you back?"

He never took his eyes off me as he exorcised a demon that was running toward us. I heard some gasps and mutters about the 'angel'.

"You're killing innocent people."

"I'm in the middle of a war. It's kill or be killed out here."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Despite my fear, I scoffed, standing, and walking away. Joss was nowhere to be seen, neither was any of the remaining demons.

"Don't give me that crap. It's your fault I'm in this mess."

"Chase."

"No! I don't care what divine fucking mission you're on. I want nothing to do with you. You might as well jump on the next cloud, because-"

"If you don't come with me, I will kill you. Those are my direct orders."

I let out a silent gasp as my jaw dropped. I took a few deep breaths, to stop myself from crying. Then, I slowly turned to him.

"I can't believe I ever thought you deserved to live over me. I can't believe I ever had faith in God!"

"Bite your tongue. The standing orders are to kill _anyone _who is contaminated with demon blood. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to convince my superiors you deserve a second chance? You were saved by God's glorious intervention and yet you go back to that demonic filth."

"That filth saved my life over and over. And who are you to fight for my soul? You're the one who completely ruined my life!"

"You risked your life for me. I will repay the debt."

"You're just forcing me into another life I hate."

"No. We are going to right a few wrongs."

I let out a startled gasp, as appeared directly in front of me. He touched my head and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

_**You say I'm heartless**_

_**And you say I don't care**_

_**I used to be there for you**_

_**And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed**_

_**But so have you**_

**The Rasmus- Guilty**

* * *

I was face down on the cool floor, my body covered in sweat. A minute ago, I was burning up, but, now I was shivering. A pair of boots and leather pants appeared in my sight, followed by Joss bending down.

"This is pretty pathetic, babe. He's breaking you. You're letting him break you!"

I closed my eyes, placing my hands over my head.

"Shut up. You're not real."

"Mmm, yes, I am. Well, I'm not actually in the flesh. But, I'm really in your head. I'm also pumping furiously through your veins. My blood, my power."

_Telepathy._

"Bingo. Now, just tell me where you are. I'll take you somewhere even _he _can't touch."

"I- I don't know."

"Who are you talking to?"

I jerked my head up at the new voice. Castiel was standing beside Joss, with a puzzling expression on his face. He was straining to hear what he obviously could not. Joss just chuckled.

_Shut up. You fucking ran like the coward you are._

"No one. Just.. thinking out loud."

He slowly turned to the spot I kept looking at. For a second, I thought he could see him. But, after what seemed like forever, he turned back to me. It seemed to frustrate him that he couldn't see what I could. Joss waved his arms and made a face.

"What do you see?"

I shrugged, pulling myself into a sitting position. I swayed a little, but, managed not to fall flat on my face.

"Do you see that _demon_?"

I narrowed my eyes at his accusing tone. His eye twitched ever so slightly, from the anger boiling under his calm face. It seemed his calm demeanor was finally melting.

"No. You know what the difference between angels and demons are?"

Joss giggled at this, his hand shooting up at this.

"Ooh, I know! Balls!"

_Pretty much_.

"We are righteous warriors of the Lord. They are unholy filth."

"Wrong. You're both soldiers. You both think you're better than the other. However, demons can think for themselves. They're not mindless robots."

His jaw tightened as he walked over to me. I slightly flinched, expecting to get slapped across the room.

"The only reason you're not burning in hell is because _I_ defended you. Maybe you should try to act grateful, instead of insulting my race?"

There was that intimidating stare again. I squirmed from my position and Joss disappeared.

"..You shouldn't take it personally. I hate everybody, man, demon, angel, animal, vegetable, mineral. But, I am grateful. I'm just suspicious of your motives."

"I am merely doing my job as your guardian."

His features softened as he turned back into that nonchalant angel I once knew. He twirled around a plastic chair and sat down, his hand folded in his lap. I relaxed, bringing a hand to my pounding head.

"And I thought going sober hurt. Silly me."

"It will pass. Then, you can reclaim your life."

"Not much of a life left to claim."

"There will be. Have faith."

"I envy your blind faith. It must be nice to never doubt your orders."

I looked up, just as he looked away, then, disappeared.

"Nice talking to you too."


	15. Chapter 15

_**I want to believe**_

_**I proceed with my choice**_

_**It's getting harder to breath**_

_**I'm losing my voice **_

_** The Rasmus- City Of Dead**_

* * *

_Breathe._

_Just breathe._

Breathing was becoming an impossible task. I felt as if a thousand pound weight rested on my chest. My entire body ached at any movement and my parched throat burned with the new air.

"How are you feeling?"

I half heartedly raised my right wrist. I had dark bruising in the shape of a hand print on both arms. I was sure my entire body was covered in bruises, but, I was too stiff to check.

"What.. the hell?"

"You were becoming a danger to yourself. I had to subdue you."

I gave him the thumbs up, as I lowered my arm. I could barely speak at all. I had already used up my voice screaming. I could still partially hear the screaming in my mind.

"It is almost time to leave this place. Then, you will accept your calling."

* * *

Short, really short, I know. Just wanted you to know I'm still alive. I've been working a on a few other fan fics to post after I finish this one. Because, I am the worlds worst person when it comes to getting sidetracked.


	16. Chapter 16

I nearly toppled over as Castiel zapped me somewhere. Luckily, he was there to catch me. I was still weak and found myself lingering for a few seconds. But, I was quickly jerked away, his hand clutching my arm, as I swayed again.

"You're still not ready."

I scoffed. I had been hearing that for weeks. But, the tiny room he was keeping me locked in was making me antsy. It was getting to the point where he'd disappear for an entire day to avoid my "whining". The only plus side of the experience was I got to spar with Cas. They were completely one sided, merely him testing my strength, but, I enjoyed them. It was nice to be around someone who wasn't constantly using me for their own agendas.

"No, I'm fine. Just.. Point me in the direction of whatever I have to kill."

I glanced around the abandoned warehouse I was suddenly in. Nothing worth hunting in here. Rats, yes. But, I'd leave them to Willard.

"You're not here to hunt. I need you as bait."

"Great, bait. Wait. Why the hell would an angel need me as bait?"

"Because, this is the past and Lucy still walks the Earth."

A wave of emotions I couldn't quite place hit me. I suddenly found it hard to find my voice.

"She what?"

"I assure you, she will die. This time, my brethren and I will wipe them off the face of the planet."

"This is the past?"

"Yes. We need you to lure her out in the open. She's.. conniving."

"Cas, this is insane! She'll know, she probably knows I'm here now! She'll kill me!"

"No. This place is a safe haven. We will bring you, the past you, here when we switch. Lucy won't notice and the police will never find the bodies."

I stared at him, slack jawed, letting this sink in.

"No bodies, no FBI."

"The past seven months will be erased. You'll have a clean slate."

"But.. What will happen to me?"

"The future will change and this confrontation will never happen."

I thought about how much I had grown. Every single experience I had. Then, I thought about Joss. I quickly came to the conclusion I had to warn him.

"Why can't you go back and stop the deal entirely?"

"You wouldn't be a hunter."

"No, but my father would. You could have him and my family would be spared."

"Chase, your family is in Heaven. Do you really want to rip away for your own selfish needs?"

His words perfectly hit their mark on my heart. No matter how much guilt ripped through my body, I still wanted my family back. I wanted to be a normal girl and go to college, not fight monsters. But, I knew no matter how much I wished it, Castiel would never allow it. It wouldn't fit their agenda.

"… No. What do you want me to do?"

"Summon her at the crossroads. We'll do the rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

This was a bad idea.

This was a stupid idea.

This was a stupidly, bad idea and yet I was doing it.

"Lucy."

I absently kicked at the dust, watching it blow away with the wind. A part of me was convinced she was invincible and would see right through my ruse. That part was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

Despite her voice dripping with malice, I decided to turn around. Her eye perfectly reflected red flames and her expression looked like she wanted to strangle me with my own intestines.

"I'm sorry. I had to give Cas the slip so I could warn you. Are the rest of the demons here?"

"Warn us about what? What have you done?"

She was in front of me in an instant, wrapping a hand around my neck and lifting me off the ground.

"It was Joss! He's going to betray us all!"

Her eyes lit up as she dropped me to the ground, drawing a sharp breath. I quickly latched myself onto her legs.

"Please save me! I love you! I don't want to be some angel's bitch!"

She grabbed me by my hair and tossed me back into the dust. I glanced over and saw a demon pinning down Joss. He just gawked at me with a mixture of shock and anger.

_Get ready to bolt. You won't have much time._

Lucy cracked her knuckles, walking toward me.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. It's a shame really, I had so much more planned for you two."

"Wait, babe! I don't know what she's-"

Joss froze as a small, Indian girl appeared behind Lucy. She reached out and touched her, exercising Lucy. Just like that. A collective gasp was heard behind me, signaling it was go time. I took a swing at the stunned demon on top of Joss, knocking her to the ground.

_Go!_

"Go!"

His confused face was the last thing I saw of him. As the first screams started, Joss' dark iris were replaced by Cas' blue ones and I realized I was both back in the warehouse and cradled in his arms. We were both silent for a few beats, which abruptly ended when he dropped me. I nearly landed on my ass, as he turned away from me. I noticed a crumpled body laying against the wall and almost asked who it was, until I recognized her. It was me.

_That is so disturbing... I'm really cute asleep._

"You purposely let him go."

"..Yeah. The one that saved my ass time and time again."

"Something that never happens in the new timeline."

"You never know… He likes me, so despite my new angel escort, I think he'll be back."

He turned to me and I swore I saw slight smile for a moment. But, that serious look was back on his face in the next instant. He reached forward, lightly touching my forehead.

"The battle is now over… I will miss the time we shared."

As my eyes widened, a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, then everything went white.

* * *

I didn't like the other stories I had plotted out for this, so I'm flipping everything.

I hope you enjoyed the end of the beginning.


End file.
